


Some Friendly Advice

by WhoGeek



Series: Hacker Chatter [2]
Category: Covert Affairs, Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Even if they're a little perverted sometimes, Friendship, Gen, Hacking, Q has good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has some difficulties with the emotional, mental, and physical strain of an abrupt change in status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs just a few days after the explosion at MI6, just shortly before 007 breaks into M's house. It's set (chronologically) before "It's Easier With Friends who Understand (Even if Most of you Shouldn't Actually Know Each Other)" is, though I'm not sure by how much time.
> 
> Thanks to Shanachie for beta!

Q collapses into bed almost as soon as he gets home, three days of intense work with seven different agents across four continents leaving him drained and exhausted. He can't believe how exhausting it is to actually be Q. Perhaps the fallout from the attack on MI6 headquarters and the move into the tunnels are making things more stressful than normal. He doubts it, but hope springs eternal and all that.

Despite the roaring exhaustion his mind is still buzzing like mad. After a few minutes he drags himself down the hall to his office and boots up the bare minimum. His exhaustion makes getting into the chat more difficult than usual but eventually he's in.

**BabyGirl:** Scrabble!  
 **BabyGirl:** Are you alright?  
 **BabyGirl:** The explosion is all over the news!  
 **BabyGirl:** We thought you might have been hurt or dead!  
 **BabyGirl:** Are you ok?

**GothGirl:** We've been so worried!  
 **GothGirl:** You haven't been on since it happened!  
 **GothGirl:** And 8 dead and we didn't know if you were one of them!  
 **GothGirl:** And even more injuries.  
 **GothGirl:** and people die from explosion-caused injuries all the time.  
 **GothGirl:** Don't ever do that to us again!

**BlindMansBluff:** Girls, calm down, let him talk.

**Scrabble:** I'm fine.  
 **Scrabble:** A few bruises, nothing serious.  
 **Scrabble:** And…

**BlindMansBluff:** And?  
 **BlindMansBluff:** Good and or bad and?

**Scrabble:** A bit of both?  
 **Scrabble:** My boss was one of the dead.  
 **Scrabble:** I've been promoted.

**BlindMansBluff:** I'd say congratulations are in order, but I think that under the circumstances…

**BabyGirl:** I can't imagine this is how you'd want to be promoted.

**Scrabble:** That is the understatement of the year.  
 **Scrabble:** It's been a tough week.  
 **Scrabble:** Especially when I don't even have the seniority some of my colleagues do.

**GothGirl:** There must be a reason you were chosen over them, Scrabble.  
 **GothGirl:** Remember, it's your position now.

**BlindMansBluff:** You're the boss now.  
 **BlindMansBluff:** Do things the way you want to do them, trying to imitate your old boss will just make any resentments worse.

**BabyGirl:** I'm sure you'll be a fantastic boss.

**Scrabble:** I appreciate that.  
 **Scrabble:** Thank you, BG.

**BabyGirl:** You are very welcome.  
 **BabyGirl:** It's strange to see you on at this time of day.

**GothGirl:** Yeah, are you sure you're ok, Scrabble?

**Scrabble:** I'm fine.  
 **Scrabble:** A little overtired.  
 **Scrabble:** I just can't get my brain to stop working.

**BlindMansBluff:** We all know how that goes.  
 **BlindMansBluff:** And especially after what just happened to your office, it's not surprising.

**Scrabble:** I'd just really like to get to sleep.

**GothGirl:** Have you tried masturbating?

**BlindMansBluff:** Really?  
 **BlindMansBluff:** That's your suggestion?

**GothGirl:** Hey, most guys fall asleep shortly after an orgasm.

**BabyGirl:** She has a point.

**Scrabble:** The two of you are terrible perverts.  
 **Scrabble:** And way too interested in my sexual habits.

**BabyGirl:** Hey, I didn't suggest it.  
 **BabyGirl:** I just agreed with the typical end result.

**BlindMansBluff:** That doesn't mean you're not a pervert, or way too interested in his sexual habits.

**BabyGirl:** Fine, ruin our fun.  
 **BabyGirl:** You could try reading something.

**BlindMansBluff:** I'd suggest a shower.

**GothGirl:** Music!  
 **GothGirl:** That usually works for me when I can't sleep.

Q finds himself yawning hugely and smiles a bit.

**Scrabble:** Thank you, I think I'll go try to find sleep again.

**GothGirl:** Night!

**BabyGirl:** Sleep well!

**BlindMansBluff:** Night.

With that he closes out the chat and shuts down his system, staggering down the hall and collapsing back onto his bed. This time sleep claims him in moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again for reference:
> 
> Q is Scrabble  
> Auggie is BlindMansBluff  
> Abby is GothGirl  
> Garcia is BabyGirl  
> Benji and Jensen don't show up in this one.


End file.
